


Night of Our Lives

by GemmaRose



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (2010), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-19
Updated: 2013-07-19
Packaged: 2017-12-20 17:04:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/889718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GemmaRose/pseuds/GemmaRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jacqueline Frost is well-known throughout town for being a huge tomboy. Therefore, people are surprised that, when it comes time for the senior prom, instead of not showing up, she arrives all dolled up, long hair pulled up like a princess, a sweet smile tugging at her lips. None is more surprised (or enamored) than Jack's boyfriend, though. When Jack beckons them to dance with her, they all too happily oblige, unaware of when the dance started or when it ended. Only the feeling of Jack in their arms, of her gracefully twirling, of the silver moon shining down on them, was ever present in their mind.</p><p>Meripunzel and Mavis/Johnny on the side, de-anon from rotg-kink</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night of Our Lives

Hiccup shifted nervously, wiping his hands on his navy suit. Merida and Rapunzel were already posing for the blonde's parents, and Jack was nowhere to be seen. The limo was leaving in half an hour, his dad wanted pictures, and Hiccup's perfect, gorgeous, infuriating tomboy of a girlfriend was late. For about the tenth time in the last five minutes, he worried that Jacqueline would appear in a tux just minutes before they had to leave.

He was broken from his reverie by the sound of a familiar engine, and his head whipped to look down the block. Sure enough, there was Jack's mom behind the wheel of their four-door yellow Saturn. Little Emma had half her torso hanging out the passenger side window, and the teen waved back tentatively. The car stopped behind Rapunzel's shiny gold Bug, and Hiccup held his breath as the back door opened. A shiny silver shoe appeared, followed by a sight the boy was rarely treated to. Jacqueline Overland in a dress.

The gown was royal blue, strapless, with snowflakes both beaded in white and embroidered in silver down her left side. The skirt was wide and soft-looking, coming to Jack's ankles before ending in lace that glittered like ice. In fact, the last few inches of the dress shone white when Jack moved. Her hair was pulled up in some complicated updo, nothing like Rapunzel's braided crown but equally elegant.

"Wow." Hiccup breathed.

Jack smiled, and he realised she had taken the time to paint her eyelids silver and her lips a pale shade of glossy pink. "You look like a fish, Hic." she snorted, punching him playfully on the shoulder. He rubbed his arm and grinned wide.

"You look amazing." he said quietly, grabbing her hand and holding it gently.

Rapunzel gasped off to his left, and the blue-clad pair turned to look at their friends.

"I told you you'd look amazing!" the blonde trilled, her silky lilac skirt fluttering behind her as she ran over to hug the brunette. Merida trailed a bit behind in her own sky blue suit, a smug grin on her face.

"Mr. Haddock, get a picture!" she called over to Hiccup's dad. "We're not gonna see Jack dolled up again like this for years!"

Jacqueline punched her friend on the shoulder, and then the pictures began. Hiccup nearly dropped the wrist corsage, and Jack pricked her finger trying to pin on the matching corsage, but as the four friends piled into the back of the limo everything was perfect and right.

\-----

The line to get into the dance was long, but the night was perfect for the outdoor dance. Warm enough for the girls in their sleeveless dresses, but cool enough so the boys in their tuxedos didn't overheat. The pavilion was full of their milling classmates, and as they passed through the crowd every eye turned their way. The school tomboy on the arm of the school cripple, both dressed up like royalty. Hiccup pulled out Jack's chair, and they sat down at their table with Merida, Rapunzel, and a handful of their other friends.

The conversation was mindless, no different from their usual lunch table banter, and when they finished their meal Jack surprised Hiccup for the second time that night.

"C'mon, let's dance."

"Huh?"

She rolled her eyes. "Dance. You know, what Prom is sorta all about?"

Hiccup blushed. He just couldn't do anything right, could he? "Well, uh, I can't really-"

Jack rolled her eyes. "Hiccup I've seen you ride horses, fence, and spar with that leg of yours. You are not going to cop out on me now."

Hiccup grinned shyly, and Jack dragged him to his feet. "You," she whispered in his ear. "Are going to dance with me tonight. And maybe again later."

She kissed him quickly, and he grinned like a fool as she dragged him out onto the dance floor laid out over the paving stones for the night. He stumbled slightly, but when she stopped and let him catch his footing he smiled. "Have I mentioned you look stunning tonight?"

She hummed contentedly as he took one of her hands in his and placed the other on her waist. Her nails were manicured in pale blue, with glittery silver painted along the tips, and her hand felt softer than usual in his. As if her calluses had simply vanished since yesterday. "Yes, but I don't mind you saying it again."

Hiccup leaned in and kissed her on the cheek. "Good. 'Cuz I'm gonna keep saying it."

She giggled and pressed a little closer, resting their foreheads and noses together. "Love you."

"Love you too, Jackie."

She smiled and let Hiccup twirl her, skirt flaring to reveal the silky whiter-then-white underskirts. "Good." she grinned coyly, stepping close to Hiccup again. "I'd hate to sleep alone tonight."

The taller teen blushed, nearly stepping on his girlfriend's foot. "Wha-"

Jack rolled her eyes. "You would not believe the begging I had to do to keep Uncle A from telling my dad he rented a hotel room for us."

Hiccup smiled. "Where does he think you're going?"

Jack smiled. "He and Uncle Koz think we're going straight up to Merida's lake house with the rest of them." she lowered her voice to a conspirational whisper. "Mavis told me her boyfriend is taking her out for drinks afterwards. I think he's booked them a room."

Hiccup chuckled, holding Jack close as they spun slowly under the twinkling strings of fairy lights and the three-quarter moon. Jack's head was resting on his shoulder, and she was warm in his arms. He barely registered the other couples leaving the dance floor, or the gentle pats on his shoulder and soft remarks that they looked adorable. Maybe tonight, just this once, he could finally do something right.

\-----

Hiccup pressed a kiss to Jack's neck and she giggled, squirming as he pulled her closer. "That tickles!" she laughed, pushing her boyfriend away.

The teen laughed and settled for cuddling up against her, kissing her gently. "You know you love me."

"I know." she grinned, kissing him back. His jacket laid on the floor next to the shrug she'd brought in case of chill, and after a while of cuddling and exchanging sweet, chaste kisses the pair fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to end smutty, it really was, but these two just absolutely refused to leave the cutesy cuddle zone!


End file.
